Becoming a Turk
by LanesStories
Summary: Yukio; Son of Elena and Reno, wants to become the next leader of Turks, yet not like his father. He wants to follow in his Uncle Tseng's foot steps and do everthing by the books and be the strongest he can be. His Uncle always being his inspiration. Yukio wants to protect his family, whilst his sister Relena's relationship is leading to wedding bells.
1. Chapter 1

Standing up proud, Yukio was met with loud applause. The whole of SOLDIER were up on there feet, clapping and cheering. But it wasn't the SOLDIER that the young eighteen year old was looking at, instead his eyes were up high, high above the men that were promoting him, high above the men and women who worked the hardest to keep Shinra a float. No even higher. His eyes were up on the level of Rufus Shinra. His Uncle. But not just his Uncle. Around them were the Turks, his mother, his father, his aunts and his uncles. He knew he was doing them all proud. From a young age he wanted to be a Turk, to follow in his families foot steps. But he wanted to do it another way. He wanted to be the strongest, the bravest, he wanted to know everything he could, to protect the ones he loved.

One of his Uncle's had told him when he was growing up, of a SOLDIER one none like the others, one he trained under another, who worked beside the Turks, waiting to eventually be one. But he'd died at the hands of those who'd thought he'd turn out like others that were fused with Mako. Those stories of that SOLDIER is what led him down the path he was walking now, as he walked towards his commanding officer to receive his new belt for his uniform, signifying that he was now a first class SOLDIER of Shinra. Rufus stood from his seat, giving the boy a small and a graceful nod. With that Yukio stood to attention, accepting the new belt, he saluted his officer. Another explosion of clapping and cheering was heard and Yukio looked up at the leader of Shina's level, the man was clapping, his aunts and uncles and now his elder sister was who was up there with them, they all clapped. Yukio looked back at his Commanding Officer, saluting him again and placed on the new belt in front of every ones eyes to witness. The youngest son of two Turks, had become a first class SOLDIER of Shinra. He's next step was to follow his parents, his Uncles and his Aunts. To become one of them, to become a Turk.

After the ceremony was over, with words from the higher officers, Yukio and the others were dismissed for the day. Lots of people walked off, having photos with families that had come out to see them, Yukio paused for photos with his friends. But he didn't stay long, excusing himself from the SOLDIER grounds, the now 1st Class SOLDIER left almost catlike, as he made his way up the familiar path of the building to the Turk's Lounge. Swiping his card key, the lift door opened, as it did so, 'Surprise' was called out. Yukio smiled at his family, every Turk was in the corridor, old and young. Yukio smiled more as his sister sprinted out from front of the crowd, hugging him tightly. Her brother smiled and hugged his sister back, kissing her cheek that's when she stepped back and beside him, the young boy smiled as he looked at his mother, who stepped forward, her blonde hair falling in front of her as she hugged her son, who was now a few inches taller then her. As his mother pulled away, he smiled as his eyes meet with his father, there red hair clashing as the elder man placed a hand on his son shoulder.

Yukio smiled at his father and then walked past him, his Uncle Legend nodded his head in congratulations, his Uncle Rude did the same thing. The youngest in the room nodded his head back to them as the lift door opened, Yukio turned, he saw his Uncle Tseng, his Uncle Rufus and Rufus's six year old son. The little boy (who was now youngest in the room, ran over to Yukio, calling his name. The little boy smiled as Yukio picked him up giving him a hug before putting him back down on his own two feet. As he did so the young boy stood at attention and saluted Yukio, the son of Elena smiled and saluted the boy back.

"Ryouichi Shinra, you're dismissed." Yukio said, which gave the boy an excuse to run to Relena and be fused.

Yukio stepped over to Tseng, saluting the man who was no longer the leader of the Turks, but was still a very respected man in the building. Yukio saluted the blonde haired man, and Rufus just waved him off.

"Uncle Tseng... A moment of your time, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng opened his office door, it was nothing like is old office, it was a lot smaller. He carefully moved over to his chair and sat down, as he did Yukio sat on the desk, Tseng smiling slightly as he nodded his head at the boy he'd practically raised with Elena. He knew Yukio always listened to him respected him, much like he's elder sister had, but being asked to speak like this was rare and with the boy yet to say anything Tseng wondered what was bothering the boy.

"Yukio, what is troubling you?" The old Wutai man asked, he knew something was on his mind, but normally Yukio was the one to talk. Tseng had known the boy since the day he was born, he'd held the baby boy in his arms hours after he'd been born, so he knew when something was on his mind. Like Yukio's sister, Relena, Tseng had been there to watch his first steps, his first words, so he cared for the boy, more like a father then a Uncle. And he knew Yukio thought of him like a father, no matter how often he had corrected the boy to call him Uncle, something truly was on Yukio's mind, but what he was waiting for the boy to speak. "Yukio?"

"Why did you do it?" The boy asked, his mood seemed to change as he spoke, his voice was more, disappointed then anything else Tseng raised an eye brow slightly, but he didn't need to ask, because Yukio continued. "Handing over the Turks to that idiot."

"Yukio, that idiot is your fathe-"

"I know." Yukio snapped, as Tseng folded his arms. "But why, Second in Command or whatever, but you tell me how much paperwork he's done since you've given him your old job." Tseng sighed as he watched the boy. "I Knew it. Knew it the moment I saw you and mum sitting up the kitchen table with stacks of paperwork."

"He's just new to all the-"

"Uncle. He's meant to have done paper work without fail after every mission he's ever done. How can you say his new to all this?" It was obvious to Tseng that his choice that he made a few weeks ago hadn't gone down well, but why was Yukio bring it up now. Then again, he was training to past his finals, but he could of brought it up when he saw them working on the paper work. So why now? Before the Wutai man could ask, Yukio spoke again. "I've decided what I'm going to do next."

"You have, that's good to hear." Tseng said nodding a little, knowing Yukio's path was mainly because of stories he used to tell him as a young boy of Zack Fair, an old Friend that Tseng cared for and wanted to have as a Turk. Zack's story ended where Yukio's had reached today. So hearing what the boy had choosen next was something Tseng had wanted to hear since the boy told him he wanted to be a SOLDER.

"I'm going for Mako treatment." The words made Tseng feel sick to his stomach hearing the boys words.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Tseng practically spat out the word from shock. "You know Rufus banned it completely for a very good reason."

"I understand that." Yukio said sighing and folding his arms. "Just look at this another way, SOLDIER is becoming weaker in the public's eyes. More and more people are challenging Shinra, putting you and everyone else in danger."

"Mako is dangerous, regardless of what you're saying." Tseng could feel himself becoming fearful of Yukio's actions. Something had obviously upset him for the boy to be speaking like this. "Is this because of my choice?"

"Partly." Yukio answered truthfully. "But partly because I won't have people threaten my family and those close to me." Tseng stood shaking his head.

"Yukio, listen to me. Your mother would never forgive you if you choose a path that caused you to hate and want to destroy what you're claiming you want to save right now." The black haired Wutai man had to try and talk some sense into Yukio. "Mako becomes a craze, SOLDIERs were dying for treatment to have more, its almost like living with a disease. You already show that of Mako Eyes, why go deeper into something that holds no true bounds"

"You said Zack was becoming immune to it. Cloud did. What's to say I won't." Tseng couldn't believe what he was hearing, something must have pushed Yukio to this position in thinking that Mako was suddenly more good then harm. Had he not listened to all his stories as a child, as a teen, those of Sephiroth, even of Angeal and Genesis.

"You are aware that only two have ever shown to being immune to it?" Tseng said with a raised eye brow. But before Yukio answered, the knock on his office door turned the two to look over, "We'll discuss this later." Tseng muttered to Yukio. "Come in." He said, his voice a little louder then the discussion they were having. As the door opened he saw Elena, her bright smile unaware of the two's whole conversation. She stepped into the room and smiled at them both.

"You both alright?" She asked as she moved across to them and hugged her son, Yukio hugging her back.

"We're fine, Yukio was just talking about what he plans to do next." Tseng said, not so much explaining it, Elena smiled as she moved to Tseng side and kissed him, Yukio watched the two. It wasn't unusual, after all they'd been an item since the new 1st class SOLDIER had been born. Still it annoyed him the way the two where when they talked about a 'future' together, the two finally got engaged a few years ago and in Yukio's eyes it was about time. Yet annoying that his Uncle was happy enough to keep his relationship a secret from everyone, even when it was obvious. Having enough of standing in the room, he waved his hand and left the room, slamming the office door behind him.

Relena looked up from her seat as she heard someone enter the room, she smiled at her baby brother, as her attention quickly turned to her father who had finally found how to work the new CD player in the Turk lounge. The others in the room were talking loudly helping themselves to the snacks on the table that Elena had spent the morning preparing, on the side beside he food table was Yukio's birthday cards and presents, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Yukio?" The young man turned and looked at his sister, who tapped the seat next to her, his eyes watched her hand, with her engaged ring on. Walking over and taking the seat, his elder sister handing him a bottle of beer, he nodded and took it.

"Thanks Re-Re." He said as he took a swig of the drink, the girl smiled at her brother as he forced himself to smile back.

It didn't take long for Tseng and Elena to enter the lounge, and everyone was together to celebrate Yukio's day. It didn't take long for everyone to be drinking and having a good time. Relena like always was giggly and happy as she went from one of the Turks to the next. But Yukio, he kept himself to himself, he wasn't always in Relena's shadow but he did feel like he was. After about an hour, Elena made Yukio start opening his presents.

Yukio didn't give his mum a reason to cause an argument, he sat on the seat beside his mum as she handed him his gifts. And slowly one by one he opened them. At the age of eighteen he expected some 'funny' if not meaningless gifts. But so far his family had picked carefully on what to get him. Yukio took a lot to heart, maybe his family was finally learning that. A few of his Uncles just gave him money.

"This is from me and your Uncle." Elena said, as she handed him a large wrapped box. Yukio nodded and muttered a 'thanks'. As Elena watched her son, she couldn't help but see the difference between him and Relena, her daughter was always happy and excited. But not Yukio. He was quiet and so much harder to read. As he opened his present he was amazed to see his mum had order him he sword he had been looking at, he carefully lifted it out the box. The ivory handle was pre 1940's and was rock solid. Everyone watched as he stood and removed it from the box, it was heavier then what he first thought it would be, the engraved dragon on the metal looked furious. After taking a long enough time studying the sword he put it back in the box carefully before hugging his mum.

"Thanks Mum," Yukio smiled before he looked at his Uncle. Tseng nodded and Yukio nodded back. Relena moved and handed her brother the present she'd brought him. "Thanks Re-Re." He opened it up and took out the new white and black SOLDIER jacket out of it, removing his black jacket, he slipped on his new one , Relena giggled as she patted it down to get the creases out of it.

"What does everyone think?" Relena asked as her brother spun around showing it off. The girl giggled and hugged her brother as a few of the turks, agreed that it suited him. One of his Aunts pointing out how smart he looked. Yukio smiled and removed it folding it up not to ruin it. Carrying on, the attention was off Yukio as Relena helped everyone to get a drink. Thats when Reno approached his son, cocky smile on his face. Yukio just nodded as he took the present of his dad, it was small, unwrapping it he raised an eyebrow and shoved the present back at his dad.

"You're not funny." The boy said as he moved to pick up his beer and walked over to his friends, who had just arrived at the Turk Lounge. Elena shook her head as she moved to talk to Rufus, leaving Reno standing there with a dumb look on his face holding the pack of condoms he'd brought as a standing behind him shaking his head, as Reno looked at him and shrugged as if he couldn't see what he did wrong.

The party was in full swing now, a lot of the Elder Turks had gone into the smaller lounge and left the younger SOLDIERs and Turks to talk. Yukio was sitting with one of his mates, whilst he glared at one of the 'newest' Turks. He'd been a Turk for the past two years and was the last to be enlisted. He was also Relena's fiancé, and Yukio didn't like him one bit. He was always over her, inviting her back to to his flat and well, Yukio didn't like the way he spoke about his sister. Reno didn't seem to care that he asked Relena to marry him. Elena wasn't practically happy and neither was Tseng. Rude had threatened the boy and told her not to upset her or he'll have a hard time finding a new job with two broken legs.

There was a knock on the lounge door and Yukio got up to answer the door.


	4. Chapter 4

~12 years ago;

Tseng came home late from work, he didn't mind, he had a day off work tomorrow so he was looking forward spending time with his little family. It was almost eleven at night when he pulled up at the house he lived in with Elena and her two children. Getting out of his car and locking the door behind him he walked up to the front door and unlocked it opening the door quietly he was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. Being who he was and knowing the dangers that came with the job, he removed his gun from his suit jacket and then slowly approached the kitchen, making sure the front door behind him was shut. As he slowly moved to look into the kitchen he sighed with relief and put the gun back in the holster of his jacket.

Sitting on the floor in front of the fridge with the bottle of milk in front of him and a plastic cup in his hand. Yukio seemed happy enough drinking his milk as he wiped the milk moustache away as he saw Tseng, the young six year old with messy red hair smiled and offered him the cup which now only had a little milk left in it. The Wutai man bent down, picking up the small boy, with his spare arm he used his hand to return the milk to the correct place in the fridge, as the boy finished his milk.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Tseng asked as Yukio handed him his now empty plastic cup. The elder of the two placed it in the skin before switching off the kitchen light and carrying the boy into the living room to lock up the front door.

"Daddy didn't pick me up." With his words it dawned on Tseng that Reno and Elena had an agreement for Yukio to spend the night before his birthday at Reno's and then Elena would pick him up around midday so she could spend time with him. Tseng locked the front door and put his keys in his pocket before rubbing the boys back as Yukio leant his head on Tseng's shoulder. Tseng felt anger inside him, the fact he'd given Reno this evening off so he could spend with his son and he had let him down. Sighing deeply the Wutai man shock his head as he carried the boy up the stairs to bed. Carrying him into his room Tseng put him down on the bed.

"Get into bed and I'll tuck you in." The young boy did as he was told, shifting into the bed, Tseng smiled and pulled his blanket over him to tuck him in. He could tell by his face he was disappointed by what had happened. Yukio hadn't seen his dad for almost four month. Reno had taken Relena out for her birthday, but Yukio was ill and didn't get a chance to see him. "Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. Yes?" Tseng ask as he moved Yukio's teddy bear so it was beside him. The young boy reached out and took the bear hugging it close to his chest.

"Yes Uncle." The little boy said as he nodded his head. He got comfortable in bed as he rubbed his head against the soft teddy bear. Tseng smiled, making sure the blanket was fully covered his feet. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yukio." Tseng said as he kissed the boys forehead. The little boy closed his eyes and snuggled up with his teddy. Tseng left the boys from, switching off the light as he did so and closing the door on. Moving to Relena's room he checked the girl was asleep, to which she was, he closed the door quietly and moved to his room he shared with Elena. The blonde was fast asleep, which made Tseng feel glad that she hadn't seen Yukio awake. But it wouldn't be the first time he'd sneaked down stairs and drunk a whole two pint of milk. After Tseng had quickly dressed and changed into his nightwear he got into bed to sleep, but the Wutai found himself unable too. Even after Elena had moved to cuddle up with him. Something was on his mind. He was worried about Yukio, after an hour and being unable to sleep he decided to go check on the boy.

Carefully moving Elena, the Turk Leader climbed out of bed and went to check on him, he was right to be concerned, Yukio was awake and was what looked like to Tseng as studying a map, but the boy was to young to actually know what he was looking at. Tseng opened the door a little more, making Yukio looking up.

"I thought I sent you to bed." Tseng said as he walked over to Yukio's bed, the little boy watched his Uncle before scooting over allowing him to sit beside him. "Gaia, why you looking at that for Yuki?" Tseng asked with his brows slightly knotted together.

"My school book." Yukio said as he showed his Uncle the front. Tseng always knew that the little one was smart. He'd always been proud of his school reports. Relena was a bright child, but nothing like Yukio, it was as if the boy had a photographic memory, as soon as he'd seen something once he wouldn't have to remember it again. At first Tseng thought he was just seeing things, but from a young age as soon as he'd learnt to talk, he forced himself not to stop. If he wanted to say something he'd spell it out, using sound. As he developed Tseng had taught him to spell his name. After a few times practising on pencil and paper, he had it. Yukio was extremely smart. "Uncle, what's that?" Tseng watched as the boy turned the page to which could only be described as the climate of the world. It was the same lay out, but with pictures over it showing which areas weather conditions were. What the young red head was pointing at was the top of the map, it was the snow symbol.

"Have a study of the symbol," The Wutai man said pointing at the snow flake, once holding it for a few seconds so the boy would look, he ran his finger across to where the key was on the map. "What does it say the symbol represents?" He asked.

"S-now." Pronouncing the word 'now' was an 's' sounding at the beginning Tseng smiled, yet shock his head.

"Very close, but it pronounced snow, so the s.n.o sound as they're together and the 'w' at the end makes it 'wa' sound. So its pronounced snow." Tseng explained as Yukio watched him.

"Snow?" Yukio repeated as perfectly as Tseng had pronounced it. Yet the word was more questioning rather then the actually word.

"That's right." Tseng said as he kissed the boys head, feeling proud of him regardless of the fact it was almost one in the morning.

"But what is it?"

"Well, when you was a tiny baby still inside your mummy's tummy. Me, Relena and Mummy went to the Icicle Inn, so she could see the snow." Tseng said as he was trying to get over the fact he'd just stated that Yukio was inside his 'mummy's tummy' not that it wasn't true, but it was a term Elena used, he just never saw himself saying it.

"Really?" The little boy asked as his eyes lite up a little, but there seemed in them lacked a little disappointment that he hadn't seen it himself.

"How about we put the book away and I'll tell you about it. And then if you like the sound of it, we'll go one day?" Yukio nodded and put his book back in his school bag that was at the end of the bed, before handing it Tseng who carefully placed it against the blue stripped wall that he remembered rushing around to paint six years to the day, just so the baby had a perfect room. As Tseng moved to sit on the bed Yukio leaned his head on him, this caused Tseng to note that the little boy didn't want him to leave, so he decided to lay down beside him letting the boy use his arm as a pillow as he got comfortable.

It felt almost like a father and son moment.

Almost. But Tseng would never let them call him 'dad' or 'daddy' or 'father' as much as he was the role module for the both of Elena's children, he didn't see it at all fair on Reno, no matter how useless the man was as a father, he was still there dad and not him. He looked at Yukio but couldn't help smile as the boy seemed to be ready for another one of his stories.

"From where we are now in Gaia, the Icicle Inn in roughly seven hours away by car." Tseng started as he watched the boy getting cuddled up to him moving the blanket over him, Tseng nodded a thanks, but he didn't want to fall asleep here, but guessing by how Yukio was and his own eyes being heavy, he guessed they'd both fall asleep as he told his story."Thats as long as you are when you spend a whole day at school. Plus one more hour. The Icicle Inn is near the Northern Cave Crater, which is why the main land around it is covered in thick white snow and is known for having snow falling all year round..."


	5. Chapter 5

~2 years ago

It was Yukio's sixteenth birthday, it made Tseng smile to watch the young boy in his SOLDIER outfit as he sat on the counter top of the kitchen, talking to his mum as he ate a large tomato as if an apple. He had removed his guards and was basically wearing the purple turtleneck jumper and his well ironed trousers. Tseng stepped into the kitchen, nodding to Yukio as Elena moved to hug him. The Turk leader didn't know he'd be home, the only way he would be would be if he passed his early exam entrance he did yesterday. And by the way he was smiling and making Elena smile, which is what she needed the past few days.

"Happy Birthday Yukio." Tseng said as Elena leaned onto him, she smiled and seeing her happy made himself feel more comfortable about what had happened in the last week.

"Thanks Uncle." Yukio smiled as he finished his tomato and pushed himself of the counter, he stepped over to him and Elena moved allowing her son to hug his Uncle, the Wutai man moved and hugged him back. "I'm sorry for your loss." Yukio said, and Tseng nodded and hugged him, just a little bit tighter. It was a relief to have him home. And just hold him, feel him alive and well. It pained him knowing the real reason why he'd come home. It wasn't because of his birthday. But for a funeral.

"I'm glad you're home." Tseng said, being strong. Relena was home all the time, but Yukio had been training in SOLDIER since he turned fourteen. He'd only been home once, now was his second time in two years. "I'm sorry."

"It's no ones faults, she's in a better and pain free place now." Yukio said, his words meaning a lot to both Tseng and Elena. When Yukio had heard the news he asked for permission to leave SOLDIER he was told the only was he could was to take his final exam, either passing it or failing it he could leave, but he wouldn't be able to take it again.

"SOLDIER was ok with you coming home?" Tseng asked as Yukio moved, leaning back against the kitchen counter, the boy nodded his head. As he did so the front door opened and Elena moved to see how'd just entered the family home.

"Relena, your brothers home." Yukio heard his mother's voice and it was followed by Relena coming into the kitchen, her arms wrapping around her little brother. It had hit Relena the hardest and Yukio understood why. After all, Relena had become a nurse, wanting to help anyone and everyone she could. And of course, wanting to help her family. Yukio held his sister close, even though she was older, he felt in a way h was to be blamed for not being here. Not being here when he's family needed him the most. In away it made him feel guilty.

"Nevaeh." She said, almost crying.

"I know. It's why I'm home."

"We're glad you're home." Elena said as Tseng put his arm around her, he needed his family close. And although the two children didn't have his blood in there veins, they were his children at heart. He'd been there for both of them from day one.

"Very glad." Tseng said, Yukio nodded as Relena wiped the tears away as he stepped back. Yukio stepped forward and hugged the Wutai man, Tseng held the boy in his arms, it made him feel like he wanted to break down, but his Turk side was slowly breaking away. But he stayed strong as Yukio pulled away.

The young SOLDIER walked up the stairs, past his mum and uncle's room, his own and then Relena's too the small room that used to be his Uncle's study when he was little. How it had changed four years ago, when he was around twelve. Years ago it was just a bare door but that changed it now had a sign hanging on it, one that had been there for over four years. It was a small pink door sigh that read 'Nevaeh's room'. Yukio opened the door. Inside was a typical little girls room, it was hard enough just stepping into the room but the boy did. On the small bed was his little sisters favourite teddy bear, it was white and fluffy with a pink bow around its neck. It went to every hospital appointment with her, it was there before and after every operation.

Yukio's eyes moved to the photo on the window ceil, it was in a wooden frame. In that frame was a photo, a photo of the family. Nevaeh was sitting on her fathers lap, a small feeding tube coming from her nose. Her long black hair matching her fathers. She was smiling brightly and so was Tseng. Next to his was Relena, a massive smile on her face, then Elena and then himself sitting on the floor in front of his mother. Nevaeh was Tseng's only blood child, and the life stream had just claimed her back. Yukio knew from when she was born she wasn't going to live as long as him or even his sister. She was born with a heart default, nine times out of ten she would need to sleep on her back with an oxygen mask on her to help her breath. She had trouble eating. Her room almost became a prison when she couldn't walk, Relena became her full time carer when she passed her nursing course. But even Relena couldn't save her or do anything to help her. She was too young for a heart transplant, and even when people mentioned about trying it anyway, a donee never came up.

The sound of the door opening made Yukio turn his head, he looked at his Uncle but then turned his face back to the photo frame.

"I'd do anything to give you your daughter back.." The young SOLDIER said, Tseng placed his hand on Yukio's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want her here and in pain." Tseng said as Yukio looked at his hand and then into his uncles eyes. "It wouldn't be fair on her and on all of us. She's safe now. She's with the gods of Wutai now. They'll protect her. Keep her safe. And raise her till we can be with her again." The Wutai man said as Yukio turned and hugged him. Tseng couldn't say anything as he felt all his barriers breaking down. As he closed his eyes, he felt tears.

"For what it's worth, we're not blood. But you're always going to be my father at heart."

There was a knock on the door, Yukio moved to answer it, knowing Tseng wouldn't want to be seen weak.


	6. Chapter 6

~Present day

Yukio moved to the door and opened it, seeing his Uncle Rude, Yukio greeted him with a hand shake. The elder man with shades on asked for a moment of his time. The red headed nodded and stepped into the hallway, closing the door to the lounge on behind him.

"I apologise." Rude said, Yukio always knew his words with few and far, but he didn't quite understand why he was apologising to him.

"I don't understand, for what?"

"For Reno."

"Look, don't be. You may be his work partner and his best friend but you have no lack of control when it comes to him being an ass. He's been an ass all my life. I'm used to it."

Rude nodded, but it was obvious he had more to say, more to comment. But he wouldn't allow himself too. When Reno final got his act in gear and wanted to be a father he had to have visitations at Rude's. And Reno bonded quickly with Relena, but not with Yukio.

"Uncle Rude?"

"Hmm."

"You're one of a kind. You know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Four words, now I'm getting somewhere." Yukio smiled and that strong hard face of Rude that people feared so much, faded. And a smirk appeared.

"I can say five words."

"Bloody hell Uncle Rude, let me sit down before I fall down." Yukio joked. When it came to his Uncle's at Turk, they were all unique and special in there own way. As a child he learnt many things about them. Rude may seemed the quietest, but when it came to someone to talk to. Besides his Uncle Tseng. Rude was the only other Uncle he could be honest with. His other Uncle's, though as brilliant they were with him and his sister, they were louder and closer to there actually families. But if he needed them they'd be there for him, but nothing like Rude and Tseng would. But he guessed more would be there for him then his own father.

The other door opened and then Elena walked out, carrying Yukio's birthday cake, as everyone including Rude started seeing happy birthday. The redhead rolled his eyes and allowed his mum to into the larger lounge, as all the other older Turks followed her in. Yukio watched as his sister stood up smiling, but her boyfriend pulled her back down on his lap, obviously not liking that she'd stood up. Just as she stood up again, Yukio had had enough.

"Get your hands of my sister." The singing stopped and Elena looked confused as everyone else as Yukio crossed the room, pulling his sister up and out the way, grabbing her fiancé by his shirt and dragging him up.

"Yukio stop." Relena said as she tried to pull Yukio of her lover. "Matthew did nothing wrong." She said trying to get between the two but it was two late, Matthew had thrown his fist forward, punching the 1st class SOLDIER. Before anyone could step in, Yukio had him up against the wall by the throat. "YUKIO STOP." Relena was almost in tears.

Elena handed the cake over to Rude as she pulled Relena away from the two boys, Yukio wasn't hitting Matthew, but the Turk was punching Yukio repeatedly over and over in the chest. The dark brown eyes of Elena's sons were turning almost a light green as his work around the mako reactors were kicking in, giving him the eyes of a SOLDIER almost. Tseng stepped forward to get involded and pull the two boys appart, as Reno just laughed, as he quoted 'boys will be boys'.

Tseng got in between the two, lucky for him Yukio's best friend Drake had arrived as the commotion had started and was now helping the oldest in the room break up the fight. As Drake managed to pull Yukio away from his sisters fiancé, Matthew spat, hitting his fiancees brother on the side of the face. Relena was almost in tears begging them to stop and lucky for her Yukio hadn't killed Matthew, the thought was in his mind.

"Never touch my sister again." Yukio said his hand raised pointing at the Turk, who smirked.

"Seeing as we're engaged it's a little hard not too." Was the boys come back. The cockiness of the Turk wasn't taken very well as Yukio stepped back, Drake telling him to let it go, his best friend stating that he wasn't worth the fight.

Relena moved to Matthew's side as she hugged him, the boy smirked making a show to kiss Relena in front of everyone in the room, it wasn't even romantic, the way his actions were it was all control.

"Yuki' what was all that about." Drake asked as Tseng and Elena looked at the boy half in his SOLDIER uniform, wanting to her the answer as well. Yukio ignored Drake, the blonde haired male watched as Yukio stepped closer to the couple separating them and then punching the Turk straight in the face, knocking him back against the wall.

"Yukio what the hell is your problem!" Relena snapped at her brother. Everyone's eyes were on them, watching. Yet Yukio didn't care to much for the crowd. He hated watching the creep touch his sister. It made him angry.

"Him. Pushing you around. I'm sick of it." Yukio said, his eyes glaring at his sister.

"He does no such thing." Relena said as Reno moved to join in the conversation.

"Calm down son, your just bitchy the way your mother raised you to be-"

"At least my mother raised me. And don't call me your son. Not now. Not ever. Got that Reno."

Elena was almost in tears, watching her daughter and son argue. It was breaking her heart to see her family like this. She and Tseng had always displeased with Relena's choice of boyfriend then fiancé. But Elena half hope she'd wake up and want to be young and act like her old self. Even Tseng wanted to see Relena not so scared to giggle or smile. Relena was too worried about upsetting her fiancé.

"Yukio me and Matthew are in love why can't you see that?" Relena said as the young Turk just smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. "Dad's happy for us, why can't you be?" Yukio raised his eye brow, his eyes returning to there dark brown colour they were meant to be.

"Because Reno's a prat." Yukio snapped back at his sister.

"Don't talk about Dad like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise because a mans a sperm donor it makes him a dad."

"How can you say that!" Relena said almost sounding shocked at Yukio's words.

"I'm sorry have you forgotten who raised you?" Yukio said, getting angry at his sister as she spoke as if Reno was perfect and been there since one day.

"I know who raised me. Mum and Dad!" She said. "Look I don't know what your problem is Yukio! Why can't you just be happy for me."

"No one's happy for you! Mum just wants you to be happy. You know, ever since Nevaeh passed away you've changed so much!"

"Alright enough, you're making your mother cry!" Tseng snapped.

"You're not my dad!" Relena's attention turned to Tseng as she spat out the words, regretting it straight away.

Tseng couldn't say anything, Elena's mouth opened in shock, Rude stepped forward to stop what was going to happen. He was the only one who saw it coming.

The sound of a hard slap.

As Yukio's hand slapped Relena straight across the face.


End file.
